Ronin: The S.H.I.E.L.D Saga
: "I never sleep, I just wait. In the shadows. And I will kill you all.. Everyone who smelt soot on that farm.." : ―Clint Barton The Ronin Saga is a series of roleplays detailing Clint Barton, Ronin, going down the descent of revenge and ascending out of it. Background Barton Family Assassination HYDRA, after the events of Arctic Assault, took action on information discovered while in SHIELD and killed Agent Clint Barton's family on the Barton Family Ranch. The Origins The Dojo Clint Barton trains in a dojo, nearby his apartment in upper Manhattan, he trains with aggression unlike the rest of the student is able to take down two of the best black belts. This prompts Colleen Wang, the owner of the dojo, to ask him to leave. Clint goes home and suits up in his Ronin costume and goes to an apartment of one of the HYDRA Commanders, Peter Von Strauss, who was the gunman who shot Harold Barton, Edith Barton, and his son, Francis Barton. The Apartment Ronin reaches Strauss' apartment and quickly breaks in sending in many HYDRA Guards. Ronin quickly cuts them down as more men flood in as Ronin kills them with precision and accuracy without spilling too much blood to the point where Strauss and his guard appear from his room in armour. Ronin is able to kill one by stabbing his chest through a slit and one by stabbing an arrow through the mask. Ronin is able to kick Strauss down and delivers a killing blow by ramming the mask with the arrow in it into Strauss' face. Killing him. The Construction Site Ronin reaches Queens after killing Strauss to find another one of his men, who was an unknown man who had shot Ashley Worthington, Clint's Girlfriend and Mother of Francis. Ronin arrives and starts to quickly take out HYDRA Guards. Ronin is accidentally unmasked by one guard and the guard is killed very quickly. Soon Ronin reaches the Unknown Shooter and kills him by kicking him off the site. Ronin masks himself again and leaves the site. Clint's Home Clint arrives home, tired, dropping all of his stuff as he sat down to then be met by Director Nick Fury sitting on a chair next to his couch. Nick Fury offers Clint a deal to join back with SHIELD with a new katana and new partner to assist him plus a new katana. Clint accepts after thinking about what happened to his family. Clint grabs the new katana and embarks on his journey. Working with SHIELD Meeting The Mockingbird Clint goes with Nick Fury to the Helicarrier IV, The Mercy, and meets with Agent Mockingbird, Bobbi Morse, and Clint and Bobbi do their first mission which was a crackdown on an Eco-Fascist group known as "The Green Brothers". Ronin and Mockingbird arrive and are quickly met with aggression until a fight breaks out. Mockingbird is able to deal with the snipers, unlike Clint who dealt with the others with brutality and soon the Eco-Fascist Group was defunct, leaving its leader in SHIELD Custody. Mockingbird, impressed with Ronin's abilities, compliments him and soon they grow a close bond. Spanish Armada After the eruption of the protests in the European Union, Spain formed an armada around Italy, who were now on the brink of war, and Mockingbird and Ronin were left to deal with the negotiation. Ronin was the bodyguard for Mockingbird while Mockingbird negotiated with the Spanish President. The Armada was soon disbanded, but at the cost of Spain's Government which collapsed after the death of the president. Now Spain is an authoritarian police state. Russian Roulette SHIELD is alerted of a hidden plot to overthrow the Russian President, Vladimir Putin. Mockingbird and Ronin are quickly assigned to the mission and quickly deal with it. After an investigation of the armoury, Mockingbird and Ronin quickly pinned the Five Russian politicians who were all arrested and killed for treason. Working with Mockingbird Ronin and Mockingbird were on a mission, intercepting a HYDRA shipping to a ferry and flipping the truck over near central park. The car is flipped and the driver is the only one left alive due to the crash. Mockingbird and Ronin start walking away until Mockingbird asks out Ronin for dinner at his place. Mockingbird and Ronin leave and Clint goes back to his place. Bobbi arrives and they soon now are falling for each other as Bobbi pecked Clint on the cheek. No Honor For Samurais Two weeks after their date, Ronin is specifically assigned to an abandoned apartment in New York where the rest of the people who killed his family were located. Ronin quickly rammed in and started killing everyone in sight, first killing Quentin Conners by shoving a katana through his throat and out. While making his way up, Ronin's coat is lit on fire and Ronin kills the next guard, Jim Hilton, by stabbing him through the chest. Ronin quickly eliminates most HYDRA agents until his mask is ripped off and now Ronin cannot show any mercy towards anyone. Ronin makes his way to the room of William Hendricks, a veteran and the man who burnt his home into ashes. Ronin kicks down the door and kills all the gunmen leaving William with his machete. Ronin quickly dispatches of William's machete as Ronin tells William that he is not honourable and kills him. Clint falls to his knees and sobs to come to the comfort of Bobbi who arrived with SHIELD to clear the place. Crowd Control While on a date at a Burger Joint, Clint and Bobbi talk about superheroes until Clint gets a call at an extremist pro-mutant protest at the SHIELD Building. Clint goes alone in his Ronin suit with a reinforcement of SHIELD Agents armed to the teeth. After Clint is insulted, he is beaten until an Agent shoots the anarchist, preventing Clint's demise or injury. Clint is not happy but it leads to the anarchists rushing in. Agents formed a 3 line Phalanx to give time to Clint to enter the second floor. Clint is able to gather the families together until the anarchists rush the second floor to lead Clint and the others upstairs. Clint and Agents hold out long enough for the families to reach the helipad on the roof. Clint gets up there and bars the doors and sets snipers on the roof to shoot anyone that tries to harm anyone. They eventually are rescued and they fly out to the Statue of Liberty. They meet Nick Fury and they fly to Avengers Tower to see Thor fighting a villain until they clear out the tower and leave back to the Helicarrier. Clint and Bobbi talk and they finally kiss after their journies together. Clint decides to leave the Ronin life behind to join back with The Avengers. Aftermath Clint and Bobbi go on their first official date together at some pristine restaurant. Clint and Bobbi talk for a bit until they both get a call. Somebody bombed the new mutant-human school. Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Mockingbird Stories Category:Nick Fury Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:HYDRA Stories